


Eat Me E. L. James!

by fidelity



Series: Eat Me Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, BDSM, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, First Meetings, M/M, Sub Sam, Submission, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fidelity/pseuds/fidelity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм не знал, что так сильно любит подчиняться. Пока не встретил Габриэля.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat Me E. L. James!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eat Me E. L. James!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/732534) by [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace). 



– Не против, если я присяду, ребёнок?

Сэм посмотрел вверх, услышав голос, замечая, что не придётся поднимать взгляд настолько высоко, как он мог бы подумать. Задавший вопрос парень был низким. И слегка пугающе ухмылялся. 

– Эм… да, конечно. Это свободная страна, – сказал Сэм, указывая на не занятое место напротив. 

– Хотя я против того, чтобы меня называли ребёнком. Я не только в два раза крупнее тебя, но это ещё и жутко – говорить такие вещи в фетиш-клубе, где люди повсюду занимаются сексом, – добавил Сэм, бросая взгляд на соседний столик, где парочка с жадностью приступила к действиям.

Незнакомец пожал плечами. 

– Ничего не могу с этим поделать. В тебе есть такая юношеская невинность. К тому же, всё твоё тело сигнализирует «саб» огромными неоновыми буквами, милый. 

– Вообще-то нет! – выплюнул Сэм.

– Продолжай убеждать себя в этом, – парень подмигнул. – Я Габриэль. У тебя есть имя, или мне просто называть тебя «мой новый питомец»?

– Меня зовут Сэм, – фыркнул он. – И я уже сказал, я не саб. 

– Да? И что заставило тебя так думать?

– Ну, во-первых, я выше и сильнее практически всех присутствующих. И мне не нужно, чтобы кто-то мне указывал, чего я хочу, – легко сказал Сэм. 

Габриэль усмехнулся.

– Не хочу тебя расстраивать, парень, но ничего из этого не значит, что ты не саб.

– Но это уменьшило бы вероятность, не так ли?

– Не обязательно. Я выжал все соки из парня вдвое больше тебя пару лет назад, – Габриэль отклонился назад. – Ах, хорошие были времена.

– Ты – Дом? – Сэм посмотрел на него. – Не может быть.

– Дело не в физическом размере, а в характере, – улыбнулся Габриэль.

– Ой, да ладно, ты ничем не смог бы подчинить меня, – фыркнул Сэм, и поднёс к губам бокал с пивом. Как только он готов был сделать глоток, Габриэль сказал «Стоп!», Сэм смущённо застыл. По нему что-то ползло? Кто-то отравил его напиток? Что?!

Габриэль медленно двинулся вокруг стола, постепенно приближаясь. 

– Не двигайся, – выдохнул он. 

Теперь Сэм забеспокоился. Когда Габриэль оказался на расстоянии вытянутой руки, он осторожно дотронулся до запястья Сэма, заставляя его аккуратно поставить пиво на стол. Потом он опустил руки Сэма на колени, складывая их, и дотронулся указательным пальцем до подбородка. Нежно надавливая, он заставил Сэма посмотреть вниз, в то время, как глаза у него расширились от удивления. 

– Что ты…

– Тссс! – предупреждающе сказал Габриэль. – Почти всё. 

Двигаясь нарочито медленно, он вытащил из кармана красный атласный шейный платок и обернул вокруг шеи Сэма. Он свободно его завязал и приладил спереди на манер банта, после чего вернулся на своё место. 

– Сделано, – самодовольно сказал он.

Сэм не двигался ещё пару секунд.

– Какого чёрта это было? – прошипел он. – Я думал, что что-то было не так!

– О, кое-что и было не так, – кивнул Габриэль. – За этим столиком был серьёзный случай отрицания самого себя. 

– И что это значит?

Габриэль наклонился вперёд, глаза сверкнули в полутьме бара.

– Это значит, что с помощью пары слов и всего за тридцать секунд я усадил тебя именно так, как хотелось мне. Ты следовал моим указаниям без сомнений, хотя встретил всего несколько минут назад. Ты немедленно подчинялся не только голосовым командам, но и невербальным. Если это всё не кричит «доминируй надо мной», то я не знаю, что ещё. 

– Я думал, на мне сидит насекомое или ещё что-то! – гневно ответил Сэм.

– Если бы проблема была действительно в этом, ты бы вскочил с места и начал отгонять его или просто отбежал бы. Или продолжал бы искать его, трясти одежду или, чёрт возьми, начал бы паниковать и тараторить, спрашивая, где оно. Но нет. Ты позволил мне говорить, что тебе делать. Ты по-настоящему любишь подчиняться, – Габриэль ухмыльнулся и посмотрел вниз. – Если тебе нужно больше доказательств, то я бы сказал, что это тоже считается. 

И только тогда Сэм осознал, что член в штанах встал. 

– Ну, здесь везде люди занимаются сексом, – Сэм сделал слабую попытку поспорить.

– Тем не менее, у тебя не было стояка, когда я только подошёл сюда, – хитро посмотрел Габриэль. – Поверь мне, я проверил. И, чёрт, парень, удачи тебе в попытках спрятать эту штуку в ближайшее время. 

– Ты просто извращенец! – выругался Сэм, запоздало осознавая степень лицемерности этого утверждения, и стянул платок, всё ещё завязанный на его шее. 

Пожав плечами, Габриэль быстро одним глотком допил пиво.

– Я предпочитаю термин «девиант», но каждому своё, как говорится. 

Сэм сглотнул. Он был настолько не в своей тарелке, что это было даже смешно. Теоретически, он мог бы прижать этого парня одним пальцем, но напряжённый взгляд Габриэля заставлял его не двигаться, и Сэм шокированно осознал, что ему, на самом деле, не хочется сбегать. 

– Послушай, Сэмми, – заговорил Габриэль, и Сэму захотелось поправить его – его зовут Сэм, чёрт возьми! Но не получилось произнести ни слова, и Сэм смирился с тем, что он просто тряпка. 

– Смотри, как обстоят дела. Я здесь в поисках перепиха, предполагаю, что и ты тоже. Люди не ходят в такие места, чтобы просто полюбоваться, – он состроил гримасу. – Ты полностью в моём вкусе, и мне нравится идея показать новичку все приёмы. Но хочу напомнить тебе, что, как бы мне всего этого ни хотелось, я не давлю. Если откажешься, я уйду. 

Он наклонился ближе. Улыбка стала мягче.

– Но… если ты хочешь попробовать, я могу показать тебе много прекрасных вещей, мальчик Сэмми. И всё, что от тебя требуется, это сказать «да». 

Сэм почувствовал, что дыхание участилось. Честно говоря, он никогда не обдумывал эту идею. Люди почти всегда предполагали, что он – главный, и ожидали, что он будет «вести». Иногда ему везло, и находился кто-то, готовый поменяться, но, как правило, доминировал Сэм. И ему это нравилось. Поэтому немного нервировало то, насколько возбудила его идея, чтобы хоть раз кто-то взял его под контроль. 

– Я могу в любой момент сказать «нет»? – выдохнул он, и был не уверен, услышал ли его Габриэль из-за шума в клубе.

– Стоп-слова, детка, – ответил Габриэль, опуская глаза к губам Сэма. Сэм не мог не ответить на это, и практически мгновенно высунул язык, чтобы увлажнить губы. Габриэль жадно проследил за движением, и в этот же момент Сэм осознал, что Габриэля это всё тоже возбуждало. И такая мысль опьяняла. 

– Окей. Да. Покажи мне, – чётко проговорил Сэм.

Габриэль безумно ухмыльнулся, схватил Сэма за запястье и потащил из бара. 

 

***  
– Хочешь пива? – спросил Габриэль, закрывая за Сэмом дверь в свою квартиру. 

– Эм… конечно. Спасибо, – он не выпил достаточно в клубе, прежде чем прийти сюда, и сильно нервничал. О чём, чёрт побери, он думал? Он был дома у незнакомца и собирался позволить… неясно, чем заниматься. Доминировать над собой? Вероятно.

– Извини, у меня только дешёвое, – Габриэль скорчил рожицу, бросая банку Сэму, который легко её поймал. – Мой брат думает, что делает мне одолжение, заполняя холодильник к тому времени, как я вернусь домой из командировки. Но у него ужасный вкус в… ну, во всём, – он пожал плечами. – Но он мой брат, и хочет как лучше, и ещё он – бесплатная сиделка для моей собаки, так что… 

Он махнул в сторону гостиной, которая казалась просторной, но при этом оставляла непреодолимое впечатление заполненной до краёв самыми разными вещами. Безделушки, статуэтки, снежные шары и ремесленные поделки со всего мира. Сэм даже заметил несколько фигурок супергероев и улыбнулся. 

– Можешь дразнить меня. Я всё собираю. Ничего не могу выбросить, – сказал Габриэль, усмехаясь и присаживаясь в мягкое кресло, пока Сэм располагался на диване напротив. 

– Это здорово, – честно ответил Сэм. – Когда я рос, мы постоянно были в дороге. И у меня никогда не было шанса вот так что-то собирать. У меня не было больше вещей, чем могло поместиться в рюкзаке. Плохая жизнь для ребёнка, – он постарался сказать это легко, но понял, что не получилось. Габриэль тактично предпочёл не отвечать на это. 

– Ты часто так делаешь? – выпалил Сэм после нескольких секунд тишины. – Снимаешь незнакомцев и приводишь домой для… этого?

Габриэль сделал глоток пива, прежде чем ответить. 

– Честно? Да. Но не так часто, как раньше. Когда взрослеешь, становишься более разборчивым в связях, а то, что я работаю по много часов, вставляет палки в колёса моей похотливости. 

Он подмигнул Сэму.

– Но не волнуйся. Я всё ещё могу справиться с тобой, парень.

– Да ладно. Ты не намного старше меня. Сколько тебе, тридцать два? Тридцать пять?

– Мне будет сорок в следующем году, – Габриэль съёжился. – Но не болтай об этом. У девушки должны быть свои секреты. 

Сэм немного поднял брови от удивления. 

– Ты не выглядишь на свой возраст. Всё равно разница небольшая. Мне двадцать семь. Уже не ребёнок.

– Не имеет значения, – Габриэль слегка помотал головой. – Дело в том, как ты выглядишь. Как двигаешься. В тебе есть что-то потрясающе невинное. 

Габриэль хищно посмотрел на него.

– Или, возможно, это сработал мой детектор на БДСМ-девственников. 

– Да, насчёт этого… – Сэм вернулся к тому, почему они были здесь.

– Эй, Сэм. Не беспокойся насчёт этого. Есть причина для того, почему мы сидим здесь и пьём пиво, а не набросились сразу же друг на друга в спальне, как животные. Хотя и это тоже вариант, – он усмехнулся. – Но если ты хочешь попытаться быть сабом, то мы должны обговорить правила. Если это слишком для тебя, просто скажи. Мы всё ещё можем заняться старым добрым «ванильным» сексом, или вообще всё отменим. Только скажи слово. 

Сэм с облегчением услышал это снова, но не знал, что сказать, поэтому просто кивнул. Габриэль долго смотрел на него, прежде чем склониться вперёд в своём кресле. 

– Отлично, тогда начнём. Во-первых, тебе нужно стоп-слово. Я сомневаюсь, что оно понадобится тебе в первые разы, потому что до тех пор, пока ты не захочешь приступить к кинковым ролевым играм, «нет» для меня по-прежнему значит «нет». Но никогда не рано начать привыкать к своему стоп-слову. Если у тебя его ещё нет, то подумай немного над ним…

– Дин, – вмешался Сэм. – Имя моего брата. 

Габриэль фыркнул.

– О, мальчик, ты и правда новичок в этом. Выбери что-то другое. Доверься мне. 

Сэм зыркнул на него, но кивнул. 

– Пока ты обдумываешь это, я хочу спросить, есть ли что-то, что ты заведомо ненавидишь. Что-то, чего мне нужно избегать. Если ты не знаешь, это нормально. В любом случае, с новичками я всегда осторожен, и если я перейду какие-то границы, любые, просто кричи стоп-слово. 

– А это не… ну не знаю… не убьёт настрой? – с осторожностью спросил Сэм. – Я имею в виду, если это что-то незначительное, возможно, я смогу потерпеть. 

– Знаешь, что на самом деле убивает настрой? – выражение лица Габриэля было серьёзным. – Когда на тебя подают заявление в полицию, потому что заранее не установил достаточно правил. 

– С тобой такое было?

– Однажды. Много лет назад. Я был молод, глуп и постоянно возбуждён. Но это был нужный опыт, скажу я тебе. 

Сэм кивнул, пока Габриэль допивал остатки пива, как будто стараясь отогнать воспоминание. 

– Ну, единственное, о чём я могу вспомнить, это удушение. Я паникую, если не могу дышать. 

– В любом случае, я не собираюсь этого делать. Не с новичком. Нам нужно узнать друг друга намного лучше и договориться о невербальных стоп-жестах, как и о стоп-словах. 

Сэм снова с облегчением кивнул. 

– Больше ничего не приходит на ум. Я… открыт для экспериментов в постели, на самом деле. Думаю, с тех пор, как начал посещать фетиш-клуб.

Габриэль хищно улыбнулся, и это заставило желудок Сэма сжаться.

– Мне нравится такое слышать. Правда, нравится. 

Сэм отвернулся и прокашлялся. 

– Ох, да. По поводу стоп-слова. Как насчёт «ангел»?

– Должно сработать. Мы немного попрактикуемся, но нужно, чтобы оно постоянно было у тебя во рту. Чтобы оно выходило легко. 

Допивая своё пиво, Сэм нахмурился, но начал пробовать.

– Ангел. Ааааангел. Ангееееел.

Габриэль усмехнулся, и Сэм сразу почувствовал себя идиотом. 

– У тебя отлично получается, Сэм. 

– Боже, я чувствую себя, как раскрасневшийся девственник, – пробормотал он.

– Хорошо. Это значит, что ты осознаёшь, насколько всё важно. И не будешь бросаться, как в омут с головой, во что-то, к чему не готов. Следовательно, с психикой у тебя всё в порядке. 

– А это не надоедает? Повторять одно и то же снова и снова?

Габриэль пожал плечами. 

– Некоторые, возможно, так и думают. Но для меня прелесть того, чтобы быть Домом, состоит в том, что я могу говорить людям, что делать. Всегда любил командовать, – улыбнулся он. Сэм улыбнулся и кивнул в ответ, не разрушая тишину.

– Какое у тебя стоп-слово? – внезапно спросил Габриэль, будто они только что это не обсуждали.

– Эм, разве мы не…

– Сэм, – жёстко сказал он, – скажи мне твоё стоп-слово. 

Сэм сглотнул, чувствуя, будто воздух в комнате стал осязаем. Было в голосе Габриэля что-то такое, что невозможно было игнорировать. 

– Ангел.

– Ещё раз.

– Ангел.

– И ещё раз.

– Ангел, – прохрипел Сэм.

– Теперь скажи мне остановиться.

Сэм моргнул, но подчинился.

– Стоп.

– Я причиняю тебе боль, Сэм. Тебе не нравится это, – прорычал Габриэль.

– Прекрати это. 

– Я делаю что-то, что ты ненавидишь, Сэм. Скажи мне остановиться!

– Пожалуйста, остановись! – теперь Сэм с трудом дышал, неуверенный, но странно возбуждённый. Он шокированно подскочил, когда Габриэль неожиданно поднялся со своего кресла, стукнул руками по кофейному столику между ними, и быстро, как молния, оказался около лица Сэма. 

– Что ты сказал?

Сэм выдохнул «Ангел!», слегка паникуя и наполовину уверившись в том, что он уже всё запорол. 

Немедленно лицо Габриэля разгладилось, он мягко улыбнулся Сэму, и тот почувствовал головокружение от внезапной перемены.

– Идеально, Сэм. Идеально. У тебя отлично получится, – прошептал Габриэль, его голос, как расплавленная карамель, мягко и сладко покрывающая металлические нервы Сэма. 

Повинуясь порыву, Сэм наклонился и поцеловал Габриэля, слегка, а затем отодвинулся.

– Можно так делать? – выдохнул он. Габриэль снова улыбнулся.

– Я позволяю. Ты заслуживаешь награду за то, что так хорошо справляешься. 

Сэм был удивлён тем, что эта похвала от Габриэля за то, что, судя по всему, было первым тестом в их игре, прогрела его всего извутри, и счастливо погрузился в новый, более глубокий поцелуй, чувствуя, что действительно заслужил его. Габриэль выдохнул тёплый воздух через нос и усилил поцелуй, будто и здесь ему нужно было доминировать, и Сэм позволил ему. Он расслабленно откинул голову назад, позволяя Габриэлю взяться за шею, вылизывать открытый рот и полностью вести. Сэм услышал собственный стон, и сразу же почувствовал смущение. Но Габриэлю, судя по всему, это понравилось, потому что он оторвался от него и посмотрел на Сэма ярко горящими глазами.

– Ты можешь издавать любые звуки. Я люблю, когда мои парни громко кричат. 

Он окончательно отодвинулся обратно в кресло, и Сэм почувствовал небольшой укол от напоминания о том, что он далеко не первый, с кем Габриэль проделывает такое. Он был неясно встревожен тем, насколько остро всё ощущал, насколько жадно хотел, чтобы его направляли. Возможно, Габриэль был прав. Возможно, Сэм действительно кричал «доминируй надо мной». 

Габриэль откинулся назад в кресле, сложил ноги, устраивая лодыжку на колене. Но его взгляд всё ещё был полностью сфокусирован на Сэме. 

– Встань. Подойди сюда. 

Сэм подчинился и остановился на расстоянии вытянутой руки около колена Габриэля, когда он поднял руку.

– Хорошо. Сними куртку. 

Сняв лёгкую ветровку, Сэм швырнул её на диван позади, практически уверенный, что сейчас его отчитают за то, что он не сложил одежду или что-то подобное. Но Габриэль просто спокойно сидел и осматривал его, перемещая взгляд вверх-вниз. 

– Повернись.

Отвести взгляд от Габриэля казалось странно опасным, и Сэм сглотнул, когда повернулся к нему спиной. Последовала длительная тишина, и Сэм мог практически физически ощутить, как глаза Габриэля изучали всё его тело. Он был полностью одет, но в жизни не чувствовал себя более обнажённым. 

– Красивый, – промурлыкал Габриэль, и Сэму захотелось развернуться и посмотреть в его лицо. Но либо Сэм понимал эту игру лучше, чем мог бы подумать, либо Габриэль был настолько хорош. Сэм даже не приоделся этой ночью. Он поддался внезапному импульсу, был в настроении для чего-то быстрого и грязного. Сэм решил, что был достаточно чист для того, чтобы надеть повседневную одежду – джинсы и клетчатую рубашку. Он расстегнул рубашку до того, как ушёл, позволяя ей свободно свисать поверх чёрной футболки. Он был довольно опытным игроком и знал, что нужно показать, чтобы всё удалось. Но он ничего не сделал с волосами, даже не принял душ и не побрился. 

В общем, подводя итог, в тот момент он вовсе не чувствовал себя красивым. Но взгляд Габриэля ощущался на нём, как ласкающее прикосновение, и Сэм слегка вздрогнул. 

– Посмотри на меня, – сказал Габриэль. Он всё ещё не снял свою куртку, и не было заметно, что он торопился сделать это. Но не было сомнений в том, что он на самом деле наслаждался видом. Он сделал усилие, чтобы скрыть своё возбуждённое состояние, которое чётко увидел Сэм, когда обернулся. 

– Чего бы ты хотел, Сэм? Мм? – голос Габриэля был низким и мягким, и Сэм снова задрожал. – Мне заставить тебя встать на колени? Или ползать на четвереньках? Ответь мне.

– Я… – Сэм прервался, чтобы облизать губы. – Я… я не знаю. 

И это было правдой. У Сэма не было ни одной идеи по поводу того, чего он хотел в данный момент. Просто хотелось… чего-нибудь. Чего угодно. 

– Какой самый извращённый кинковый поступок ты совершал?

Сэм нахмурил брови.

– Почему ты спрашиваешь?

Глаза Габриэля сузились. 

– Я не просил тебя обсуждать вопрос, – Сэм сглотнул. – Итак, скажи мне, Сэмми. Какое развратное действие мог совершить такой примерный мальчик, как ты? 

Сэм стеснялся, но задал вопрос.

– С кем-то ещё или сам? – его голос слегка дрожал. 

Брови Габриэля поднялись. 

– Вааау! Я заинтригован! Расскажи оба случая. Начни с того, когда у тебя была компания. 

Слегка прикрывая глаза, Сэм пытался восстановить в памяти то, что случилось в одну из самых диких ночей в его жизни. 

– Ну… там принимало участие много людей. Думаю, это можно назвать оргией.

– Это всё?

– Эм, нет, – приглушённо ответил Сэм. Он не привык делиться такими вещами. Единственный человек, которому он рассказал, был Дин, и то только в смутных деталях. – В какой-то момент меня трахал трансвестит. И он был одет в огромное бальное платье. В тиару и всё такое. 

Габриэль кивнул, будто это было достаточно кинковым, чтобы засчитать. 

Сэм поёрзал и прочистил горло.

– И…

Брови Габриэля изогнулись.

– Да?

– И позже той же ночью одна девушка трахала меня страпоном, пока другая сидела на моём лице, – быстро закончил Сэм, избегая взгляда Габриэля. 

Ухмыльнувшись, Габриэль покачал головой. 

– Сэмми, Сэмми, Сэмми. Как тебе вообще могло казаться, что ты – не потенциальный саб?

– Я был очень, очень пьян, – пробормотал Сэм. – Я едва помню что-то ещё из той ночи. 

– Очень жаль.

Сэм беспокойно переступал, надеясь, что Габриэль забыл про ещё одно обещанное откровение. Но, увы, не повезло.

– А твоё сольное выступление?

Горячая краска быстро залила шею Сэма. Об этом он никому не рассказывал. И не понимал, что заставило его делиться этим с Габриэлем. Он уже был смущён, а ведь не сказал ещё ни слова. 

– Я… Мне было… пятнадцать… или шестнадцать, – он сделал паузу и взглянул на Габриэля. Он заметил его сверкающие глаза и поднятые брови. И это не помогло Сэму перестать краснеть. – У моего брата Дина была эта машина – и до сих пор есть. Он всегда любил её. Она принадлежала нашему отцу до смерти. Честно говоря, если послушать, как Дин говорит про неё, то можно подумать, что он женился бы на ней, если бы мог. 

Голос Сэма немного надломился, и он прокашлялся, чтобы снова нормально говорить. 

– Однажды он застал меня за дрочкой, и потом очень сильно сучил по этому поводу в течение нескольких недель. Я был так зол. И я…

– И ты…? – поторопил Габриэль.

– И я… как-то раз ночью… мы остановились в мотеле, машина была припаркована за каким-то кустарником, то есть она была вроде бы и спрятана, но в достаточно открытом месте, так что каждый мог… эмм. Итак, поздно ночью я пошёл к машине Дина, и я… подрочил на капот, – последние слова были сказаны шёпотом. 

– И это всё? – ровно спросил Габриэль. 

– Я оставил всё там. Оставил свою сперму поверх этой блестящей краски, – признался Сэм, его голос едва было слышно. – Дин чуть не взорвался. Он не догадался, что это был я. 

Габриэль хитро взглянул и кивнул ещё раз, заставляя Сэма ощутить, будто он получил печать одобрения. Но он чувствовал себя крайне униженно. После того, как он поделился этим секретом здесь, с человеком, которого едва знает, Сэм мог только догадываться о том, что Габриэль теперь думает про него. И, к его ужасу, его осенило, что когда он стоит вот так, напротив Габриэля, нет ни одного шанса, что тот упустит, насколько Сэм возбуждён в джинсах. 

– Похоже, у мальчика Сэмми кое-куда прилила кровь, – легко сказал Габриэль. – Скажи, ты хотел бы дотронуться до себя? Хотел бы кончить?

Сэм кивнул, не имея возможности ответить из-за того, насколько сильно и внезапно пересохло во рту. Его член болезненно пульсировал, прижатый к молнии, и он переступил с ноги на ногу, желая хотя бы поправить всё там. Но Габриэль не говорил ему это сделать, поэтому он и не делал. 

– Тебе нравится это? Не так ли, Сэм? Нравится стоять вот здесь, рассказывать мне свои маленькие грязные секреты. И тебе нравится показывать мне свой крепкий стояк. Не правда ли?

И снова он просто кивнул. И, боже, Сэму действительно это нравилось. Он не мог припомнить последний раз, когда был настолько возбуждён без единого прикосновения к члену. Ему опять стало стыдно, и тогда он понял, что бездумно подавался бёдрами вперёд, заставляя очертания своего твёрдого члена бесстыдно выделяться, распутно выставляя всё на показ для глаз Габриэля. Он сжал зубы и слегка прикрыл глаза, когда почувствовал, как что-то прищемило, когда член снова дёрнулся. 

– Парень, вид, конечно, прекрасный, но тебе, наверное, больно, – вслух размышлял Габриэль, как будто и не разговаривая с Сэмом. – Так мало пространства для такого большого члена. Мне было бы жаль видеть, если бы он пострадал. 

Его глаза встретились с глазами Сэма. 

– Если тебе больно, я разрешаю тебе поправить одежду. Но если ты попытаешься погладить себя, хотя бы раз, я накажу тебя. Понял?

Сэм с трудом сглотнул, и хотя он логически понимал, что может раздавить Габриэля, как жука, он искренне боялся того, как тот мог его наказать. Боялся и возбуждался. Сэм был настолько смущён, что едва понимал, чего хочет. Но его член действительно был мучительно стеснён, поэтому он очень осторожно опустил руки вниз и расправил ширинку, чтобы увеличить пространство. Он заставил себя взяться за шов кончиками двух пальцев, беспокоясь, что любое непосредственное прикосновение к члену может быть рассмотрено как неподчинение приказам. Но даже простого скольжения ткани оказалось достаточно, чтобы его глаза закрылись от удовольствия, но они тут же открылись при предупреждающей неодобрительной реплике от Габриэля. 

– О-оу… аккуратнее, Сэм.

Он отдёрнул руку от молнии, как будто обёжгся, и в слабо освещённой комнате было слышно его учащённое громкое дыхание. Габриэль улыбнулся Сэму.

– Очень хорошо. Какой послушный мальчик.

Сэм вздохнул, услышав похвалу, не смотря на то, что частью сознания протестовал против того, чтобы его так называли. Ему становилось интересно, насколько он был извращён на самом деле. 

– Боже, только посмотри на себя, – выдохнул Габриэль. Сэм, затаив дыхание, наблюдал, как он опустил руку и погладил себя через штаны. – Я не могу дождаться, чтобы увидеть, что ты скрываешь под всей этой одеждой. Ты кончишь так сильно, что будешь кричать. Чёрт.

Затем, словно вспомнив, где он находится и что делает, он перестал ласкать себя и выпрямился в кресле. 

– Но не сейчас. О, нет. Нам ещё так много нужно сделать. 

Ощущая, как по телу от предвкушения пробегаются мурашки, Сэм вздрогнул, и по тому, как расширились глаза Габриэля, он понял, что это было заметно.

– Ты изумительный мальчик, – прошептал он. – И как мне удалось заполучить такое сокровище?

Сэм почти соблазнился перспективой дать какой-нибудь остроумный ответ на этот риторический вопрос, но обещание Габриэля заставило его до боли хотеть угодить. Он не думал об этом с позиций понятий «Мастер» и «раб», но знал, что в этот момент ему отчаянно нужно было одобрение Габриэля. То, что он говорил, было правдой. Всё дело в характере. Потому что если бы Сэм увидел Габриэля на фото, его первое впечатление было бы – средний парень. Относительно непритязательный. Обаятельный, но совершенно не впечатляющий. 

Но во плоти Габриэль заполнял собой всю комнату. Как будто его абсолютная уверенность и харизма распространились вокруг него, сформировав невидимую сферу, легко преодолевающую все границы личного пространства в зоне досягаемости. Он был из тех людей, кто мог бы соблазнять монахинь или продавать самое бесполезное дерьмо в мире. Потому что он заставлял легко поверить, что если последуешь его приказам, то награда изменит всю твою жизнь. И в случае с Сэмом это может оказаться правдой. До этого момента он и не знал, что может так резко ощущать предвкушение. Он чувствовал себя живым и сильно воспринимал малейшие ощущения. Поэтому, когда Габриэль снова заговорил, его голос пробежался волнами жара по покрытой мурашками коже Сэма. 

– Теперь разденься для меня. Медленно. 

Сэм подчинился, осторожно снимая одежду. Он не устраивал из этого шоу, но по тому, как Габриэль смотрел на него, можно было подумать противоположное. У него был голодный взгляд, и Сэм ощутил, как его притягивает светлое сияние глаз, отслеживающих каждое движение. Потребовалось сделать усилие, чтобы посмотреть вниз и снять ботики и носки, и по несчастному вздоху Габриэля было понятно, что ему это тоже не понравилось. 

Когда он начал расстёгивать джинсы, Габриэль остановил его.

– Помни про то, что я сказал раньше. Не дотрагивайся до себя. 

Сэм сглотнул, его пальцы были на расстоянии дюйма от того места, где отчаянно хотелось их ощутить, но он кивнул и аккуратно отодвинул ткань от твёрдого члена, стараясь максимально уменьшить контакт с кожей. Сэм оттянул эластичную резинку своих боксёров-брифов так далеко, как только было возможно, чтобы вытащить член, и всё равно вздохнул, когда он освободился от ограничений. Член тяжело качнулся, когда Сэм бесстыдно стянул оба слоя одежды вниз и отошёл, наконец-то представая полностью раздетым перед одобрительным взором Габриэля.

– Красивый, – повторил он, словно запыхавшись. – Я знаю, мы не обсуждали это, но нет никаких шансов, что это будет единственный раз. Потому что у меня уже есть огромный список вещей, которыми я хочу заняться с тобой, и мне понадобится больше, чем одна ночь, чтобы выполнить все пункты. 

Даже мысль о том, что Габриэль мог придумать для будущих встреч, заставила Сэма почуствовать головокружительное возбуждение, и он запоздало понял, что начал стонать от слов Габриэля. 

– Чёрт, – прошептал Габриэль, стискивая ручки кресла. Судя по всему, он искренне сказал, что любит «громких» партнёров. Сэм добавил это к другим маленьким наблюдениям о том, как доставить Габриэлю удовольствие, что по каким-то причинам неожиданно стало его волнующей первоочередной задачей. Но сейчас он решил, что лучше не вдаваться в подробности этого озарения. В данный момент ему куда важнее была собственная неудовлетворённая похоть, поэтому он с радостью отложил все размышления на потом. 

Габриэль наклонил голову и сжал губы, размышляя. Он медленно встал и подошёл ближе, изгибая шею, чтобы посмотреть Сэму в глаза. 

– Так не пойдёт, мой милый, но слишком высокий питомец. На колени. Руки прижать к бёдрам. 

Сэм последовал указаниям, и Габриэль улыбнулся, как только он сел на мягкий ковёр. 

– Гораздо лучше, – прошептал он и наклонился, чтобы погладить щёку Сэма костяшками пальцев. Сэм прикрыл глаза от ощущения тёплых пальцев Габриэля, осторожно ласкающих его лицо, скользящих по скулам, по носу, слегка задевающих нижнюю губу, а потом остановившихся на подбородке и заставивших запрокинуть голову. Габриэль держал его челюсть нежно, но твёрдо, и Сэм выпустил облегчённый вздох, позволяя Габриэлю руководить. К его нижней губе прижался большой палец, слегка потянул и отпустил. 

– Открой, – легко сказал Габриэль, и Сэм покорно раскрыл рот. Палец Габриэля проскользнул внутрь, слегка надавливая на язык Сэма. – Теперь закрой.

Ощущение огрубевшей кожи Габриэля будто ударило током по вкусовым рецепторам Сэма, и он снова застонал, неосознанно сильнее сжимая губы вокруг пальца. 

– Теперь, малыш… продемонстрируй мне, чего я могу ожидать в дальнейшем. Если ты хорошо справишься, у меня будет поощрение для тебя. Но запомни, – добавил Габриэль. – Держи руки на бёдрах. Мне постоянно нужно знать, как ты сидишь, зверёк. 

Сэм коротко кивнул и начал ласкать языком палец Габриэля, смачивая его. Габриэль застонал от удовольствия, Сэм закрыл глаза и принялся проделывать с пальцем то же самое, что сделал бы с членом Габриэля, если бы тот ему позволил, конечно. Он сосал, лизал, ласкал по всей длине, и, не смотря на то, что обычно он не считал минет приятным занятием, его просто унесло, и он застонал вокруг пальца, затерявшись в фантазиях. 

До того, как он осознал, что делает, Сэм дотронулся до Габриэля одной рукой. Он сразу же почуствовал, как его голову за волосы резко оттягивают назад, заставляя выпустить палец изо рта с влажным звуком. 

– Непослушное животное, – прошипел Габриэль. – Что я говорил тебе?

Ещё один рывок за волосы заставил Сэма ответить.

– Д… держать мои руки на бёдрах.

– Именно. А ты справился с этим простым заданием?

– Нет, – выдохнул Сэм, и боль, распространявшаяся по голове, не шла ни в какое сравнение с пониманием, что Габриэль был недоволен. 

– Посмотри на меня, – скомандовал Габриэль. Сэм не осознавал, что его глаза закрылись, а когда открыл, пришлось сморгнуть слёзы, скопившиеся от постоянного движения кулака Габриэля. – Думаю, не нужно было многого ожидать от новичка. В конечном итоге, всем новеньким нужна тренировка. 

– Я исправлюсь, клянусь, – сказал Сэм надломленным голосом. 

– Я знаю, что исправишься. Но сперва – наказание. Как ты иначе научишься? – Габриэль кинул на него оценивающий взгляд. – Что же мне сделать? Связать тебя?

В то же мгновение в сознании Сэма возникли картинки. Наручники, верёвки, цепи, шарфы… он мог представить себя связанным и обездвиженным множеством способов, и это неожиданно сильно возбудило его. Грудь покраснела, и он тяжело и беспомощно задышал. 

– Оу, Сэм. Сэмми. Сэмми. Сэмми, – проурчал Габриэль. – Ты развратная маленькая шлюха. Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя связал, не так ли? 

Он наклонился и оказался около уха Сэма.

– В следующий раз, дорогой, – прошептал он. – В следующий раз, обещаю. 

Распрямляясь, он снова потянул Сэма за волосы, поворачивая его голову из стороны в сторону, размышляя. 

– Но сначала мне всё же надо решить, как наказать тебя. Нужно проявить творческий подход. 

Сэм с трудом сглотнул, и глаза Габриэля жадно проследили движение его кадыка. Потом он внезапно отступил назад и сел обратно в кресло.

– Вернуть руки на колени, глаза в пол, – жёстко скомандовал он, и Сэм мгновенно подчинился. 

– Не поднимай взгляд, пока я не решу, что ты заслужил, понятно?

– Да… сэр, – добавил Сэм, поддавшись импульсу. Он услышал смешок Габриэля.

– Отличная попытка, питомец. Но твои подлизывания здесь не помогут. В этот раз не называй меня «сэр». Хотя такой пункт есть в моём списке, не беспокойся, Сэм. 

Снова сглатывая, Сэм продолжил смотреть вниз, едва замечая красновато-коричневый ковёр, снова фантазируя о том, что Габриэль может с ним сделать. О всём, что Сэм позволит с собой сделать. Похоже, перечислять можно было бесконечно. 

Звук расстёгнутой молнии прорвался через мысли Сэма, и он был очень, очень близок к тому, чтобы взглянуть наверх, но одёрнул себя в последний момент. Он мог видеть только ботинки Габриэля краем глаза, и ничего больше. Всё, что у него было, это звуки. Они свидетельствовали о том, что Габриэль расстегнул штаны, вытащил член и смачивал ладонь слюной. Тихое шипение – всё, что ему нужно было услышать, чтобы понять, что Габриэль начал дрочить, находясь от него всего лишь на расстоянии вытянутой руки. И Сэм мог только слушать. Это было неожиданное разочарование. Умно просчитанное поддразнивание и испытание для сдержанности Сэма. Потому что ему очень нравилось смотреть на Габриэля, и он, несомненно, это продемонстрировал.

В гостиной было тихо. Единственными звуками были тяжёлое дыхание Сэма и тихие звуки при соприкосновении кожи с влажной кожей, пока Габриэль медленно дрочил. Член Сэма дёрнулся, и он почувствовал, как капелька смазки выделилась из щёлки и упала на ногу. 

– Может быть, мне надо кончить самому, а тебя оставить в таком состоянии, – сказал Габриэль сам себе. – Чтобы ты хорошо, по-настоящему усвоил урок. 

Темп влажных звуков ускорился, Сэм не мог сдержаться и беспокойно поёрзал. Ему так сильно хотелось посмотреть или дотронуться. Так сильно. 

– Но, в таком случае, я откажусь от удовольствия заставить тебя кричать. А это просто недопустимо, – продолжил Габриэль, его голос начинал звучать напряжённее. 

Несколько долгих секунд всё, что Сэм мог слышать, было становящееся тяжелее дыхание Габриэля и более громкие звуки дрочки. Сэм был практически уверен, что Габриэль выполнял свою угрозу, когда тот снова заговорил.

– Чему ты научился? – хрипло сказал он.

– Всегда делать, как ты приказываешь, – без стеснения ответил Сэм. 

– Хорошо. Время для следующего твоего урока, – от Габриэля послышался сдавленный стон и шипение. – Посмотри на меня.

Глаза Сэма поднялись, а рот раскрылся. Габриэль всё ещё был полностью одет, член он вытащил через ширинку боксёров, и его кулак был крепко сжат у основания. Член был возбуждён и заметно пульсировал, и не был покрыт спермой и не опадал, как ожидал увидеть Сэм, исходя из услышанного. Было очевидно, что Габриэль с большим усилием откладывал оргазм, вдыхая через нос и сжимая так сильно, что член побагровел от напряжения.

– Видишь, малыш? – выдохнул Габриэль. – У самоконтроля есть свои плюсы. 

Не сумев остановить себя, Сэм простонал и впился пальцами в бёдра. Он честно не мог вспомнить, когда был возбуждён больше, чем сейчас, а, учитывая его предыдущий опыт, это о чём-то говорило. 

Габриэль отпустил свой член с резким выдохом, и, ухмыляясь, откинулся в кресле. 

– Теперь снова займёмся тобой. 

Взгляд Сэма опустился от глаз Габриэля к его стоящему члену. Он не понимал, куда ему хотелось смотреть, но, к счастью, Габриэль решил за него. 

– Смотри в глаза, зверёк, – сказал он, и пару раз глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем снова сесть. Он пододвинулся к краю кресла и расставил ноги, его возбуждённый член наклонился вперёд, тяжело покачиваясь, пока Габриэль усаживался поудобнее. 

– Теперь подойди ближе, – сказал он, и Сэм подполз к нему, руки всё ещё были неуклюже расположены на бёдрах, потому что он не был уверен, что ему уже позволено их убрать. Габриэль никак это не прокомментировал, знаком приманил его поближе, располагая между своих расставленных бёдер, пока они почти не соприкоснулись. Их члены были в дюйме друг от друга, когда Габриэль остановил его лёгким прикосновением к груди. Их лица были настолько близко, что Сэм ощущал дыхание Габриэля. Учитывая его рост, Сэм всё ещё возвышался над сидящим Габриэлем, но нужно было совсем немного наклониться, чтобы соприкоснуться губами. 

Но Габриэль не делал попыток сократить дистанцию. Вместо этого он аккуратно взял руки Сэма и переместил их на подлокотники, а потом скользнул своими рукаим по запястьям Сэма, вверх, по плечам. Сэм счастливо вздохнул, потрясённый ощущениями от долгожданных прикосновений. 

– Ты хочешь кончить? – прошептал Габриэль, и нежно провёл ладонями по груди и соскам Сэма. 

– Да, пожалуйста, – выдохнул Сэм, заставляя волосы Габриэля трепетать. 

– Хорошо, – продолжил Габриэль. – Вот как всё пройдёт. Я позволю тебе кончить здесь и сейчас. Но всё, что ты получишь, – моя ладонь. Руки держи там, куда я их положил, и оставайся на коленях. Понял?

– Да, да, я понял, – Сэм неистово закивал. 

– Хорошо. Используй столько времени, сколько потребуется. 

Сэм подумал, что это уточнение ни к чему, потому что в таком состоянии, в каком он был сейчас, казалось, что малейшей стимуляции хватит для крышесносного оргазма. Но когда Габриэль наконец-то (наконец-то!) опустил руку и взялся за болезненно возбуждённый член Сэма, почувствовалось малейшее, прекрасное прикосновение, прежде чем хватка ослабилась и рука застыла. Сэм чуть не заплакал от разочарования.

– Мне… мне нужно… – простонал он, бросив на Габриэля умоляющий взгляд. 

– Тебе нужно снова прослушать мои инструкции? – строго спросил Габриэль, и Сэм отчаянно затряс головой. 

– Тогда продолжай и делай, что должен. 

Неуверенный, но отчаявшийся, Сэм двинул бёдрами вперёд, аккуратно толкаясь в расслабленную руку Габриэля, и получил одобрительный кивок. С напряжённм стоном Сэм начал трахать кулак Габриэля, едва получая трение. Внешняя сторона руки лежала на крае сиденья кресла между расставленных ног Габриэля, его всё ещё твёрдый член задевал запястье с каждым неистовым толчком Сэма. Пришлось приложить много усилий, чтобы получить настоящую стимуляцию, и Сэм напряжённо вздыхал каждые несколько секунд. 

Поза была неудобной, и он мог тереться только верхней частью члена, но это всё, что позволил ему Габриэль, значит, этого будет достаточно. Сэм толкнулся так сильно, как мог, вжимая руку Габриэля в сиденье и сжимая зубы от болезненного напряжения в мышцах, которые помогали сохранить достаточный для приближения к оргазму ритм. Его колени болели, руки начало сводить судорогами из-за того, что на них приходилась большая часть веса, пока бёдра двигались с каждым толчком. На его лбу скопился пот, дыхание выходило с хрипом. 

Как только он подумал, что не сможет кончить, Габриэль наклонился немного ближе и прижался носом к челюсти Сэма.

– Да, красавчик, да, вот так. Давай, сейчас, ты сможешь.

Поощрение бурно ускорило процесс, и Сэм громко застонал, когда Габриэль опустил другую руку и снова взялся за свой член, рядом с его. 

– Давай, малыш, продолжай. Хороший мальчик. Такой хороший мальчик. 

– О боже, – проскулил Сэм, и его бёдра задрожали от мягкой хватки Габриэля. Он с трудом дышал, и каждый выдох выходил с отчаянным звуком – свидетельством его неудовлетворённой потребности. Он смотрел на Габриэля, они были так близко, что в глазах практически двоилось. Но связь между их глазами была куда более сильной, чем любые физические контакты, которые были у Сэма, и стало очевидно, почему Габриэль отнёсся к руке на члене Сэма, как к чему-то вторичному. Чему-то, что не стоило траты усилий по сравнению с тем, что он находил во взгляде Сэма. 

– Вот оно, – выдохнул Габриэль. – Сейчас, малыш. Да, давай, сейчас, кончай…

– О… о боже, о… я…

Сэм попытался что-то сказать, хотел умолять, но ему сейчас было не до слов. Он мог слышать, как постепенно становится громче, он медленно приближался к моменту, когда всё, что имело значение – был Габриэль, его собственный голос остался позабыт в жаре глаз Габриэля и похвалах, произнесённых им.

Удовольствие ярко-красными шипами прокатилось по его позвоночнику и ворвалось в живот, и внезапно он оказался у края, так близко, что чувствовал головокружение, как будто заглядывал в бездну. 

– Сэм, – сказал Габриэль, голос его слышался слабо, как будто звал издалека. – Сэм, сейчас.

Это был приказ, и Сэм не желал и не имел возможности ослушаться. Он крикнул, не волнуясь, насколько громко, и отпустил. Он смутно почувствовал, как дёрнулся член, выпуская горячую струю спермы на запястье Габриэля. Но его глаза продолжали смотреть в глаза Габриэля, и на один долгий, трепетный момент он ощутил, будто плыл, пока всё не прекратилось само собой, и он не упал в ожидающие его объятия Габриэля. Он очнулся из-за странной смеси боли в натруженных мышцах и сладкого удовольствия от того, что Габриэль покрывал лёгкими поцелуями всё его лицо. 

– Ты просто невероятен, – прошептал Габриэль, аккуратно пробегая пальцами по мокрым волосам Сэма, пока тот медленно приходил в себя. Его голова была на плече Габриэля, и он лежал на нём, вжимая своим весом глубоко в мягкое кресло. И судя по тому, насколько мокрым он был от пупка до бёдер, ему предстояло серьёзно отмываться. Но сейчас он решил, что двигаться ни к чему, а поскольку Габриэль не жаловался, то он решил остаться там, где был. И остался.

– Итак, – через какое-то время прохрипел Сэм грубым голосом. – Мы точно сделаем это снова, да?

Габриэль хихикнул.

– Боже, надеюсь на это. И, знаешь, я не шутил по поводу списка. 

– Ммм, надеюсь, что нет, – счастливо пробурчал Сэм и уткнулся носом в плечо Габриэля. – Надеюсь, что это будет соответствовать моим ожиданиям. Признаюсь, уже этот раз поразил воображение, так что сложно представить что-то более потрясающее.

– О, я бы на это не рассчитывал, – легко ответил Габриэль. – Я очень изобретателен.

 

Конец.


End file.
